kingdom hearts: War On Darkness
by neolanky
Summary: With Organization XIII gone and Ansem before that why are the Heartless and Nobodys still runing around and what's it got tot do with a girl called Nyamo and the boy she keeps seeing in her dreams


Kingdom hearts

The clam before the storm

Nyamo Rachael Strife was not at all a girly girl like most of the other teens girls at her college that tried to look like the next beauty queen. Rachael was average height with red hair with one strip of pure white but it was shorter then most other girls hair as it was longer on the right side coming to rest at her jaw line. With a slim toned body with fair skin and violet eye's to match. She could be the next beauty queen if she wanted to. But she was unlike any other girl there, dressing in formfitting clothes (often on the tiet side) mostly with designs that she made and printed herself.

She had lived in city of Shining Dawn all her life and nothing ever happened. So today, Nyamo was sitting at her window looking out at all the people walking by, daydreaming. She really wished that Sera (her best friend of ten years) was back from her family holiday. At least Sera had came and seen her on her seventeenth birthday before going two weeks ago. She'll be home tomorrow.

Knowing there was something Nyamo had to remember because all her family had just turned up. Family she'd see regularly and others she hadn't seen in years. It didn't make a difference Nyamo still loved them.

The one thing Nyamo couldn't get out of her head was a dream she'd had a couple of nights ago. It was a one for the books. Infact, she couldn't forget it, she'd had it every night since then. It was so clear, almost real.

In Nyamo's dream, she was standing in front of a huge white door. All around her was dark clouds. Then from nowhere, like shadows, small dark creatures with glowing yellow eye's, rose from the ground. Then bigger ones appeared from out of thin air. They looked like little knights, cars, plants, hammers and statues. Like everyday objects had came alive. The shadow-like creatures kept getting bigger and bigger until they got to the point that Nyamo fell over in fear. Every time she did, this strange object kept appearing in her hand. It was some sort of weapon that looked like a big key.

And if that wasn't weird enough, a bright light came from behind her and there stood a boy, roughly about the same age, with a two of the same key-like weapons as well.

"I wont let the darkness take you". The boy yelled.

Nyamo woke up.

What was that place?

What were those dark creatures?

What was that key thing that kept appearing in her hand?

Who was that boy that spoke to her?

Maybe it was all in Nyamo's head but it felt so real. Maybe she was thinking to much on it.

Looking at her watch, Nyamo noticed she was late for class. Grabbing up her bag and putting on her favourite long jacket, Nyamo ran out the front door.

The college was a large, modern building. Three floors of classrooms, with a small area of grass at the front. Often you'll need a map to know where you were going, but after a week, Rachael knew where she was going.

Nyamo was studying English. The course was easy, so Nyamo get the work done by early afternoon and homework finished by home time.

After college, Nyamo loved to walk in the park. It was Winter so it got dark early. In the dark, everything feels calm. Even the stars looked calm. As she stares at the never-ending sea of stars, one of stars Rachael was looking at, disappears.

"That can't be right" asks Nyamo as she looks for the star, waiting for it would come back.

Then another star disappears before her eye's.

"whats happening!"

"The Darkness is coming. You must be ready." said a voice from behind her.

Nyamo turned quickly. Nobody there.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" yells Nyamo, out into the night.

The voice was gone. Not waiting around, Nyamo ran off home.

As Nyamo ran off, a figure in the tree close to where Nyamo was just was standing spoke.

"Not much time left".

With that, the figure disappears.

That night, Nyamo was again, in front of the white doors. The black shadow creatures surrounding her and the boy saying "I wont let the darkness take you."

Then he grabbed her wrist. Running through the black creatures, white creatures started to appear. They looked nothing like the black creatures. It was hard to make them out because Nyamo was being dragged pretty fast through a sea of black and white. As they ran, the boy was hitting the creatures as they ran. She tried to see his face but as he was turning to face her, she woke up.

"oooohhhh this is starting to become a joke!" Screamed Nyamo as she thrashed her arms and legs.

Getting up and going through her morning routine of brushing her teeth, brushing her hair and picking out what she would wear today. Setting on a pair of jeans, a light blue sleeveless top and a black waistcoat with a purple rose on the back.

Seeing as it was the weekend, Nyamo went to her favourite place of all time, The Shooting Star Market in the middle of the city. She had a saying for this place, "if you can't find it here. You won't find it anywhere else"

As it was where Nyamo first met Sera, so many years ago. She even remembered how she meet Sera.

She had slipped away from her mother, who was talking to one of the stall owners, to explore on her own. Till she saw a girl with long blonde hair and brown eye's run past her franticly, as two boys chased after her. she looked scared of them so Nyamo after them to help the girl out.

She saw them run down an allyway. As she came closer, Nyamo could hear the blonde girl crying, telling them to leave her alone. The larger of the two boys had raised his hand to punch the girl. Without thinking, Nyamo tackled him to the ground and hit him with all the strength she could muster. The other boy pulled Rachael off and helped his friend escape.

Seeing it was pointless chasing after them. Nyamo turned to the girl, who was now hiding behind a rubbish bin. She was sat down, face buried in her knees.

"Are you ok?" Asked Nyamo, kneeling down beside her.

The girl lifted her head a little and saw Rachael.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

Smiling Nyamo replied "There gone. You can come out now."

Slowly, the girl got up and started to cry.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked Nyamo looking worried.

"I'm fine, I just can't find my Mum." Sniffed the girl.

"It's ok. I'll help you find her. Ok? I'm Nyamo" Said Nyamo holding out her hand.

The girl wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'm Sera".

True to her word Nyamo helped Sera find her mother. Since then, they have been best friends for more than 10 years.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
